Lots Of Love And I Mean It
by otakuandproud123
Summary: Cam receives a letter from Ash. What will this development bring? K , written for a contest. That's all there is to say on the matter...


**A/N: OTL I'm hoping I'll at least get this done before the 25****th**** of July, since that's the deadline of the contest I'm writing for. It's in a forum called Sweet Revenge, and it's the second contest I'm writing for~ :3**

**Anyway, the fic I'm writing is kind of based off of 'letter song' by doriko. Search it, it's awesome. Also, the theme for the contest is 'Tear' (which technically allowed yaoi/yuri pairings, so I had an excuse to write this 8D)**

* * *

"Hey, Cam, you have a letter!"

Emerald green eyes flickered up at the sound of Laney's voice, shielded by a checked purple cap. The blonde haired girl was raising one of her hands, holding a light blue envelope delicately with two near-perfectly manicured fingers. She kept a poker face, however Cam could see a bit of a smirk in her grassy green eyes.

"Who's it from?"

This time, Laney really did smirk. "I think you know."

Rolling his eyes, Cam reached out and took the letter. He briefly glanced at the signature on the paper, and felt his eyes grow moist. Quickly, he stood and went into the kitchen, which was uninhabited. Cam opened the envelope and unfolded the paper inside with trembling fingers.

_Dear Cam,_

_I know YOUR still kind of mad at me for moving away without telling you at all, but I couldn't tell you because every time I tried rehearsing it (yes, I rehearsed it. Don't judge me!) I burst into tears. I figured that wouldn't go very well in real life, so here we are now…_

One of Cam's eyes twitched at seeing the deliberate spelling error in the letter, but he continued reading anyway.

_Anyway, in case YOUR wondering, my family and I have moved to a nice little village, similar to Bluebell. The grass is green, but I still like the green of YOU'RE eyes better!_

A blush quickly spread over the eyes. Really, why was there so much focus on his eyes? It was embarrassing (but flattering nonetheless) when he was complimented on them. Everyone always thought of Cam's eyes as being emerald green, but it was actually a color very hard to describe, but green nonetheless.

_Mom's been busy unpacking stuff, and Cheryl's helping her when she's not playing with me. THEIR really working hard to get us settled in over here, but I can't help but think about you and how you must have felt when I left (believe me, I felt a lot worse about not telling you)._

At this point, Cam had to squint to make out the letters. They had been blurred slightly by some water droplets that looked suspiciously like teardrops. In fact, the entire letter was covered in them, some Ash's, some Cam's (when he had started crying too, he would never know).

_I know that I can't exactly be counted as an adult yet, but lately I've been having feelings that really are new to me. When I described it to Mom, she just chuckled and said it was love._

Cam could feel his heart sink when he read those words. Ash was… in love? Who with? Cam had to know. After all, the green eyed male had felt some feelings towards Ash. He had tried to convince himself that it was just brotherly love, that he was coming to accept Ash as a true friend, but that blossomed into something else.

After a few moments, consisting of composing himself and taking a drink of water to get rid of the lump in his throat, Cam wiped his face as he sat to read the rest of the letter. There wasn't much space left, so there were only a few sentences left for him to read. Maybe if he read them he'd find out who Ash was in love with.

_I'd say more, but I'll just cut to the chase and tell you who I love already (YOUR dead if I find out you ever told anyone else!)._

Preparing for the worst, Cam read on, not aware that the tears were running down his face again and that his heart beat had increased.

_Cam… I think I'm in love with you._

Cam could feel his heart stop.

_I'd just like to tell you, that the next time you see me, you should a) kiss me, b) hit me, or c) crush my feelings. I'd really prefer the first option, I'm just saying._

_Now that this letter is finished (I'd write on the back too, but I'm afraid of the paper ripping), I'll ask you: Who do you like now? Have you become more beautiful? The first time we met, do you remember that? But most importantly… are you happy?_

_Lots of love (and I mean it), Ash._

* * *

**OTL This is the first time I've written for these two other than a drabble, but they're seriously such a cute pairing! I want to devote myself to them as much as USUK. I just wish that I've gotten the characterizations right /sigh/**

**Anyway, I deliberately left off at the end of the letter. Let's face it, I enjoy cliffhangers—Although I might write a sequel to this if I get enough reviews (*coughcoughatleast15cough*)**


End file.
